Kamen Rider Cursed
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: After Being hit by Orchimaru with the Five Elements Seal and given a curse seal, Naruto is given a power by a God-like entity. It is a Hensiner know as the Cursed and a single piece of tech that looks like the face of a watch, Naruto become Kamen Rider Cursed.


_**Naruto**_

 _ **Kamen Rider**_

 _ **KAMEN RIDER CURSED.**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **After Being hit by Orchimaru with the Five Elements Seal and given a curse seal, Naruto is given a power by a God-like entity. It is a Hensiner know as the Cursed and a single piece of tech that looks like the face of a watch, Naruto become Kamen Rider Cursed.**_

 _ **Konoha**_

 _ **Forest of Death**_

 _ **2nd exam of the Chunin exam**_

Naruto was charging Orchimaru who had 5 fingers inflamed with purple fire. Naruto dodges a sipes from the non-inflamed hand and is hit with the inflamed one over the Kyuubi seal.

"NARUTO!"

"Now the boy must seek me out to get the seal removed but why stop their?" Orchimaru said extending his neck a little to bite Naruto. He walk over to Sakura. "Make sure these boys survive!" He disappears in a shushin. Sakura Picks up Sasuke who had be lying with his own hickey from the Sannin, and leaves.

'I'm sorry Naruto but Sasuke is more important to the village.' thought Sakura.

 _ **(Meanwhile in Naruto's Mindscape.)**_

Naruto was in front of the Kyuubi's cage while said Entity of chakra was chained down to the floor and a seal over the chains.

"So Pops how do we get you of there?"

" **We can't"**

"What do you mean WE CAN'T!"

" **Exactly what I said brat we can't It takes a master seal Master to undo this and even then thats not the worst part. You have some mark messing with your chakra along with the one on your stomach and I can't purge it."**

"Maybe I can though." Said a voice from behind Naruto.Naruto turns around and sees a man wearing a trenchcoat with a black dress shirt underneath black jeans and a pair of black boots.

" **CHAOS! And yet not."** said Kyuubi.

"Yes Kurama I am not my Father. I am Vince Hiro, Son of Chaos and Grandson of Cosmos, both the new Cosmos and Chaos. And I am here to give young Naruto a fighting chance against this mark."

" **How?"**

"Ever Hear of The Kamen Riders?

" **Yes. Are you making him one."**

"His very own form. Kamen Rider Cursed. He'll get new forms By Destorying Demon and absorbs seals I deem corrupted."

" **So Pretty Much like the ones on his neck."**

"Yes and no. Your Brother's holding seal is another corrupted seal."

" **What do you get out of this?"**

"A new warrior, Just like Artemis's Acheron."

" **Ah."**

"WAIT! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?" Screamed Naruto

" **Yes of course Kit. What do you want do? Have a mark messing with your chakra or take this great power up?"**

"I'd like the power up." said Naruto. Vince waves his hand and a belt buckle that was an Mouth with a box on top and a watch face appears.

"This is your Curser and First CurseWatch. The Knight. You'll get a sword and armor."

"No shield?"

"Nope kid because the style the Knight CurseWatch downloads into your head will be a defensive and offense style. Now to get to the other part of my half of the deal." he walks inside and with another wave of his hand the seal and chains holding Kyuubi down are destroyed

" Now I leave you to get to it. OH and Kyuubi."

" **What?"**

"One day your power will be his too. So prepare a CurseWatch for him." Vince disappears.

"Weird guy."

" **Brat you have no idea."**

"Well Pops I got to go and find my teammate who probably left me."

" **I'm not your pops and good luck. Try using your new form and find the Uchiha brat's curse mark."**

"Roger." said Naruto disappearing.

 _ **(Outside.)**_

Naruto wakes up and looks down to see he is in new clothes. It is a black T-shirt black leather jacket with an rust orange Uzumaki symbol and a rust orange oni mask on it, and black cargo pants. He has a belt with his henshiner on it and also has black ninja sandals. He see a note taped to the shirt.

 _You needed this. Don't worry about replacing it. Self reapiaring seals and copies of it in your closet already.-Vince._

"OK." said Naruto getting up. "Lets get going HENSHIN!" he takes out the Knight CurseWatch presses a button to activate it and opens the mouth on The Curser

 _GET READY TO BE CURSED!_

Naruto slams the Knight CW(CurseWatch) into the mouth and slams it shut.

 _SUMMON THE CURSE OF THE KNIGHT. A WARRIOR FORGETTEN IN TIME._

The Mouth opens and shoots out a black cloth that wraps around Naruto forming a set of black knight armor with a black cape from the cloth with the rust orange oni mask from his jacket on it.

' _Ok just have to concrete.'_ Naruto Looks inward and sends out an energy wave to other curse marks to be reverbed back. He gets 2 pings. One from the Hokage tower and the other from a tree in the forest with him. ' _the second one has to be them. I'll have to ask the old man who the other one is though."_ Naruto starts toward the tree where he got a ping.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER ONE**_

 _ **OK so no action but we got to see Naruto's first henshin.**_

 _ **Now let me explain how Naruto get more CurseWatches. He either preforms a Final strike on the person or exorises the demon or curse from the person.**_

 _ **You'll see NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER CURSED!**_


End file.
